The Last Year
by wurdup
Summary: (This is my first fanfic! please give me any of your comments that you have.) This is that last year in Hogwarts for Venustas Aurum, Lily Evans, Callide Summers, and Laulea Waipahe. They all have as much fun as they could possible have, and there is some


"Sirius!!" screamed Venustas Aurum, a 7th year at Hogwarts. Her entire face was flushed with anger. "Give me back my fucken bag!!"  
  
Her voice could be heard through out the entire train station at 9 and ¾ station. Many of the 1st years and their parents were staring at her, since they were in awe that a girl would say such a thing in public. She didn't care though, because Sirius in her eyes was an ignorant ass that didn't even deserve her time.  
  
Sirius had some how gotten her bag when she was talking to Lily Evans, Callide Summers, and Laulea Waipahe. Sirius and his friends found it some how funny. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were all laughing at her reaction as they stared at her.  
  
::All of Venusta's friends were engulfed in a conversation that consisted of their summer, their summer crushes, their new tans, and spending sprees on clothes. Lily stayed at home with her family and preparing to be a school perfect. Callide went Paris with her mom, and went on a huge shopping spree that consisted of the new Paris fashion lines. Laulea went to Hawaii as she did every summer and her tan got darker, which made her white perfect smile stand out even more. Venustas went to camp, where she went every year, and flirted with the muggle camp counselors.::  
  
As Venustas stormed to Sirius, many of the students were staring at her since it was their source on entertainment for them. Her face still had a gleam of anger behind them.  
  
"What happened to your glasses Venustas??" asked Sirius, with some curiosity.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat, Sirius," answered Venustas.  
  
"But knowledge brought him back," replied Sirius.  
  
Venustas rolled her eyes with a look of disgust in her face.  
  
"Will you just give me back my handbag??" she asked. Sirius had her most prized possession; it was her Louie Vuitton purse from Paris.  
  
"Nope," said Sirius, cracking up as he held it above her head. He was just smiling at her expecting her to jump for it.  
  
"Do you expect me to jump for it?!" asked Venustas, and Sirius only answered with a smile and a nod. But Venustas didn't jump. She would never sink down to his level. Why does he do this to me, she thought, it's just to get a laugh from his dorky friends, is why he does this!!  
  
Venustas did final get her handbag. But it took her 20 minutes of standing there and Remus coaxing Sirius to let me get it back. Sirius has done this for the past 6 years, since I first had him in potions. Remus had always got me out of the things with Sirius, he was always the logical one of the group. You know what, he isn't that bad looking either. His light brown hair and hazel eyes could read anyone's soul. ::sigh:: but he could never like a girl like me, I'm not smart, drop dead gorgeous, or I'm probably not even his type. O well, it's not a crime to like him.  
  
Suddenly she realized that she was staring at Remus the entire time and her ears turned a slight shade of pink. She had taught her self to hide any sign of embarrassment, thanks to Sirius. Every time that Sirius would pull a prank on her or her friends, should would calm down and just walk away.  
  
When Venustas finally did get her handbag, she turned on her heals and walked to where her friends were standing and looking at her. All of them had the same exact smirk on their face.  
  
"What??" said Venustas.  
  
"Did you see the look on Sirius's face when you started to walk towards him??" asked Callide. "He was GLAD that you were giving him your attention!!"  
  
"Psssh," said Venustas, "he just wanted to see me upset and to probably to take my wallet or some thing."  
  
Her friends just shrugged their shoulders and proceeded to the Train and to their usual station.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
please r&r!!  
  
¡¡gracias!! 


End file.
